Catherine's Debut
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: If you don't know who Catherine is, she's the Birdo that helps Toad out in Wario's Woods. Anyway, when she shows up, Yoshette gets jealous cause of the comment made by Yoshi, and runs away. Bowser plans his own wedding, with Yoshette as the bride. Can she


Catherine's Debut  
  
Narrator: Jealousy can be a terrible thing for a girl, especially if her friends say that they'd rather be a new girl's friend. For Yoshette, this problem has become a reality, and she'll regret the decision she makes at first, but will realize that her friends were only joking.  
  
*in the Mushroom Castle, Toad and a young Birdo entered*  
  
Toad: Guys, this is Catherine. She helped me save the Peaceful Woods a year earlier when Wario took over.  
  
Mario: I have to say this, but Catherine, you're even hotter than Peach.  
  
Luigi: You're also hotter than Daisy.  
  
Yoshi: If I had a choice, I'd rather pick you over Yoshette.  
  
Yoshette: Is that so?! Well, you can have her! I'm gone!  
  
*she ran out of the castle and headed down the road as fast as she could, with tears rolling down her face*  
  
Peach: Now look what you three have done! She's run away, and it's all because of your big mouths!  
  
Catherine: I'm going to find Yoshette, and tell her that those three idiots were just joking. If she refuses to come back, I'm putting the blame on you three, especially you Yoshi!  
  
*down the road, Yoshette had found a tree stump to sit on, since she was tired from running*  
  
Yoshette: I don't get how Yoshi would pick Catherine over me. It's like I'm not perfect at all for him.   
  
*while she had her face buried in her hands, Bowser and 25 Koopas crept up behind and jumped her. She couldn't fight them all off at once, so Bowser had the clear advantage. He had originally planned to kidnap Catherine instead, but since she would be protected by Mario and Luigi, he opted for Yoshette instead. While his troops held her down, Bowser tied her up and took her to his castle*  
  
*back at the castle, everyone was still waiting for Catherine to bring Yoshette home, when a Mushroom person came in and said that Yoshette was kidnapped by Catherine*  
  
Toad: There's no way that Catherine kidnapped Yoshette. What reason would she have?  
  
Mario: Well, when she gets back, I'll have her arrested and charged for kidnapping.  
  
*Catherine entered the castle, where Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom Police were waiting*  
  
Mario: I want this Birdo charged with kidnapping.  
  
Catherine: What do you mean kidnapping?! I didn't kidnap anyone!   
  
Mario: This Mushroom person said that he saw you carrying off Yoshette.  
  
Catherine: I'm sure he did. I've been trying to find Yoshette because of Yoshi's stupidity, so I came back here to ask for some help, and you idiots arrest me for something I didn't do!  
  
Mario: Take her to jail. We'll decide what to do with her later.  
  
*the police took her away her in handcuffs and kept her in the Mushroom Kingdom Jail for now*  
  
Female Inmate: So what are you in for?  
  
Catherine: Nothing. Some IDIOT named Mario had the cops believe that I kidnapped Yoshette.  
  
Female Inmate: You did what?! She's the most popular girl in the land!  
  
Catherine: I did NOT kidnap her. I was trying to see if I could get her to come home because of her husband's stupidity. He said "If I had a choice, I'd rather pick you over Yoshette." while we were in the same room.  
  
*at the Mushroom Castle Ken got a note from a mailperson*  
  
Ken *reading the note*: "HA HA HA HA HA suckers! Cops bust your friend, Catherine. Too bad. I feel sorry for her. Ya whatever! I have your friend, Yoshette, trapped in my castle. Bring all your pals, if you really need them! - Bowser, King of the Koopas." I should have known Bowser kidnapped her.  
  
*he ran to the room where the others are, where Mario was trying to decide how long they should keep Catherine in jail*  
  
Luigi: Mario, haven't you heard of the phrase "People, or Birdos, are innocent until proven guilty"? How can you have a new girl be arrested for something she says she didn't do.  
  
Ken: Guys, Bowser kidnapped Yoshette, not Catherine. I got this note, and it seems that Bowser's at it again.  
  
Mario: What? You're kidding, aren't you Ken?  
  
Ken: Well, think about it. If it weren't for you three idiots, Yoshette would still be here. It's all because of you that she's not here right now. And in her current emotional state, she'd be too busy crying, which makes her a perfect target for Bowser.  
  
Mario: So what?! She's staying in there until we find Yoshette!  
  
Ken: What do you mean "we"? We could find Yoshette on our own. Who's with me?  
  
*Yoshi stood next to Ken, as a show of support*  
  
Yoshi: I admit that I made a mistake, and unlike Mario, I'm Yoshi enough to admit it. So to make up for that mistake, I'm going to help you find Yoshette.  
  
*Luigi joined Ken and Yoshi*  
  
Luigi: I'm man enough to say that I'm sorry to Daisy. I didn't know what I was doing, and it just came out by accident.  
  
Mario: Luigi! What are you doing? You're supposed to be on my side!  
  
Luigi: I'm sorry, Mario, but Ken's our friend and he had the guts to tell us what we were acting like when we chose Catherine over Yoshette, and therefore, it's our fault that Yoshette's not here with us.   
  
Mario: So, what's your point?  
  
Luigi and Yoshi: We admit that we made a mistake, and we're going to help Ken find Yoshette, and when we do, we're going to apologize, and if you don't feel like apologizing, then you're just a stubborn idiot.   
  
Mario: You can't prove that I'm an idiot or that Bowser kidnapped Yoshette.  
  
Ken: Well, you're right about that, so we'll just have to keep you here so you don't interfere with our search.  
  
*the team of three started beating up Mario, tied him up, and tossed him in a closet*  
  
Ken: Peach, no matter how much Mario begs, don't untie him. We don't need him interfering with our search and possible rescue of Yoshette. We'll need a bag of coins, so we can bail out Catherine. We may need her help, and I think that she'd like to prove her innocence.  
  
*Toad grabbed a bag of coins from the vault, gave it to Ken, and the group headed off to the jail*  
  
Yoshi: We want to bail out our friend, Catherine.  
  
Jailer: Well, didn't you just have her arrested for kidnapping Yoshette?  
  
Ken: That wasn't us. It was Mario. He's just being really stupid right now. Besides, we know who really kidnapped Yoshette.  
  
Jailer: Well, I don't know.  
  
Luigi: Well, we've got a bag of coins for bail right here.  
  
Jailer: Okay then. Let me just get the keys.  
  
*in the cell, Catherine, and her new roommate, Raini were talking about how stubborn some men are*  
  
Jailer: Are you Catherine?  
  
Catherine: Why? Is Mario ready to embarrass me again for something I didn't do?  
  
Jailer: There's four guys here that just bailed you out, so you're free to go.  
  
Catherine: Ya, probably some guys that want a free piece of....  
  
*she looked at the four who bailed her out*  
  
Ken: Catherine, we had nothing to do with you getting arrested. I got this note, saying that Bowser kidnapped Yoshette, so we tied up Mario, locked him in a closet, and came down here to bail you out. We'll need your help, and I think that you'd like to clear your name.  
  
Catherine: Okay then. Let's go. But just one thing. I want to see Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi apologize to Yoshette for the comments they made.  
  
Luigi: Well, Ken talked some sense into us, and we're ready to help out. It's our fault that Yoshette ran away, not yours. Mario, on the other hand, is too stubborn to apologize.  
  
Toad: Come on gang, let's rescue Yoshette!  
  
All: Yay!  
  
*at Bowser's castle, Bowser had Yoshette still tied up, and had her right leg chained to the wall*  
  
Yoshette: You're never going to get away with this, Bowser! I know that Mario and the others will rescue me.  
  
Bowser: Troopas! Gag that Yoshi so I won't have to listen to her mouth anymore.  
  
*the Troopas held down Yoshette again, while one placed a piece of duct tape over her mouth*  
  
*Yoshette was still trying to yell at Bowser, while muffled behind her gag*  
  
Bowser: Now, about our future marriage. You're going to have my kids, since my other 7 were taken away by Child Welfare. You don't have a choice. You can either marry me, or stay there for the rest of your life, which isn't that long anyway.  
  
*Bowser pulled Yoshette to him, and was about to give her an evil, big Koopa kiss when they were interrupted by Ken's voice*  
  
Ken: HEY! Get your scaly hands off of her!  
  
Bowser: No! We were just planning our wedding.  
  
Yoshi: One, she's married to me, and two, I apologize for saying those things about Catherine. Do you forgive me, Yoshette?  
  
*Yoshette nodded, and motioned for Yoshi to untie her*  
  
Ken: Now that Yoshette trusts Yoshi again, it's time for us to take you out, Bowser.  
  
*Catherine held Ken back, who was about to leap at Bowser, ready to battle*  
  
Catherine: Ken, let me handle this. I'm going to clear my name, by taking Bowser on by myself.  
  
Bowser: Let's get it on then. You'll wish that you stayed in jail.  
  
*Mario entered the castle, and found Bowser and Catherine fighting each other*  
  
Mario: All right, Catherine let's go.   
  
Luigi: Mario, you just don't get it! Bowser's the one who kidnapped Yoshette, not Catherine.  
  
Mario: I know that she did kidnap her. And I'm your older brother.  
  
Ken: Mario, is that why you're the one has yet to admit his mistake? I mean, you said that Catherine was hotter than Peach. Correct me if I'm wrong, but deep down, you really love her.   
  
Yoshi: Guys, just shut up and help me get this shackle off Yoshette's foot.  
  
Toad: I'm on it, Yoshi.  
  
Bowser: No! She's mine. Get outta here you freaky fungi! *he leapt towards Toad, knocked him away and grabbed Yoshette* Don't try anything funny, or I'll kill her.  
  
Ken: Yoshette! No! That does it. You're finished!  
  
*Luigi, Toad, and even Mario tried to hold Ken back*  
  
Ken: Let me go! I can fight Bowser by myself!  
  
Bowser: Gwa ha ha ha! You'll never see your Yoshi friend again!  
  
*he jumped out the window with Yoshette, but forgot that her leg was chained to the wall*  
  
Bowser: Nuts! I forgot that her leg was still chained to that wall. Oh well. No chain can stop me from getting what I want.  
  
*he slashed the chain, and tried to grab Yoshette, but missed. The two of them started falling towards the ground*  
  
Ken: Yoshette! No!  
  
*he put on his yellow cape, and jumped out the window*  
  
Mario: What the heck is Ken doing?  
  
Toad: He's trying to save Yoshette, you idiot! It wasn't Catherine that kidnapped her. Bowser did!  
  
Mario: How can you be so sure that it was Bowser who kidnapped her?  
  
Luigi: Who else besides Wario would kidnap Yoshette?  
  
Mario: I'm still not sure about it. Wario could've tricked Bowser.   
  
Yoshi: Mario, he doesn't have the brains to think up a plan like that. Anyway, let's go. Ken might need our help!  
  
*the group ran to the shattered window and looked towards the ground, where they found Ken and Yoshette standing there. While they were squabbling, Ken untied Yoshette, got rid of her gag, and somehow managed to get the remainder of the chain off her leg*  
  
Ken: Well, as you can see, I saved Yoshette, so Mario, that means that you have to apologize to both her, and Catherine, not to mention Peach who's waiting back at the castle.  
  
Mario: Fine. *he walked up to the two* I'm sorry about what happened. I wasn't thinking about your feelings. And if it weren't for me, Catherine wouldn't have been arrested. Tell you what. I'm dropping the charges, and inviting you to help us stop Bowser. What do you say?  
  
Catherine: I'm joining the team on one condition.  
  
*as soon as they got back to the castle, Mario started his week of being a servant*  
  
Ken: Peach, how do you like your new servant?  
  
Peach: This is the life. Toad gets a break, but then again, he's always trying to protect me, but he's more of a friend than a servant.  
  
Yoshi and Yoshette: Oh Mario, we could use another pitcher of lemonade over here.  
  
Mario: Next time, I'll believe what people say, so this never happens again. *sighs*  
  
Narrator: And so, Mario receives his punishment for insulting Peach. Catherine has joined the team, Luigi and Daisy are still married, while Yoshi and Yoshette's love for each other is stronger than ever. As for Bowser, he'll have to find his own bride, because Yoshette's not leaving Yoshi anytime soon.  
  
The End  



End file.
